


Grace Coffees and Teas

by kirargent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Ruby and Anna are schemers and Cas is their grumpy prey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Coffees and Teas

**Author's Note:**

> dcbb procrastination woohoo
> 
> warnings: one instance of profanity; sex mentioned once

"I’m thinking pizza later," Ruby muses, leaning against the counter she’s supposed to be cleaning. Her eyes widen. "No, burgers. And french-fries." She nods sagely. "Definitely french-fries."

With a good-natured roll of her eyes, Anna takes the rag from Ruby’s idle hands and starts wiping down the counter herself. “Only if you’re paying. Otherwise I want Chinese.” 

Ruby wrinkles her nose, and takes a moment to choose between the two evils.

"Fine," she decides. "I’ll pay." She points a stern finger in Anna’s direction. "But you’re picking it up."

Anna opens her mouth to argue, but Ruby's pointed finger has shifted its target, jabbing excitedly at the door. "Ooh! It’s the guy! Go get Cas, quick!" Ruby’s hands blur in hasty shooing motions, encouraging Anna through the swinging door that leads to the back room. Smiling, Anna allows herself to be shooed.

Ruby faces their customer with a predatory grin. He's tall, much taller than her short frame, with his hair tufted up in the front to make him look even taller. He has a wide stance, and bowed legs, and as he steps forward, his eyes rove the menu on the wall behind Ruby.

"Hey," he says. A charismatic little smile finds his lips at he meets Ruby's eyes.

Her own lips curve in a slow, wide smile. "Heya, handsome." He ignores this, and her grin just grows.

"Uh, I'll take a large drip coffee to go, please."

With an air of complete disinterest, Ruby checks her watch. She gives the guy a thin smile when she looks back up. "Oh, you know what? Looks like my shift just ended." In the direction of the back room, she calls: "But Cas'll help you out; right, Cas?"

A disgruntled-looking man is shoved through the swinging door by long, pale hands decorated with a fair amount of bright acrylic paint. Ruby grins, and takes Cas by the arm. It's not necessary, because Ruby is really freakin' strong, if she does say so herself, but Cas allows himself to be dragged into position behind the cash register.

While Cas drones out a monotonous, resentful, "Hello, welcome Grace Coffees and Teas. What can I get for you today?" Ruby sneaks into the back room. She shares a conspiratorial smile with Anna, and the two of them take up their watch positions at the small window in the door. Anna's vibrant hair brushes Ruby's shoulder at the closeness required for both of them to see. It smells like vanilla. Ruby makes a note to steal her shampoo tomorrow morning.

Muffled by the door, they hear Handsome Stranger repeat his order, with the addition of a vanilla latte he must've forgotten before. The keys of the cash register clack under Cas's fingertips.

"Will that be all for you today?"

Handsome Stranger flashes him a smile that could stop hearts, if you were into that rugged, southern kind of thing. His green eyes practically sparkle. If you ask Ruby, he's reminiscent of a Barbie. Or a Disney princess. "Yep, that'll do it." His voice is deep and smooth and confident, his smile unwavering. "Thanks, Cas."

"It's Castiel," Cas says tersely, as he has all four times he's interacted with this man.

It really worked out well, the first time: Ruby truly  _was_  off shift, spending the afternoon with her girlfriend in the back room while Anna waited to drive Cas home after his shift, thanks to the asshole who'd rear-ended him pretty bad the week before. Some pretty-boy waltzed in, and they'd happened to overhear the clumsiest moment of poor Castiel's life. It involved no less than three spilled cups of coffee, two burned fingers, and resulted in a very wet, very grumpy Cas trudging into the back to change clothes and mumbling, "I was distracted, all right?" As pretty-boy out there seemed to fit Cas's type, Ruby had taken initiative and assumed that he was the source of the distraction.

After that, things had taken a little more maneuvering. Anna had called in sick, one day, and she and Ruby had crept in through the back to spy on Handsome Stranger's weekly appointment at the shop; disappointingly, Cas had been curt and efficient, and nothing further came of it. Last week, Ruby dramatically shattered a stack of mugs right in front of the counter, and shrieked helplessly until Cas came to her aid - but again, nothing. This week, she'd resorted to threats, specifically of the "if you don't do what I say I'll fuck your sister on your bed" vein.

Grumpily, Cas has complied, taking the guy's order without complaint per Ruby's instructions.

"Come on," Ruby mutters. Cas turns to put together the man's order. Anna's hand finds Ruby's at her side; Ruby glances at her, and they share another secretive grin.

"One large drip coffee and one large vanilla latte." Cas's voice is blurred by the door, but his words are still clear.

"Thanks, man."

Ruby has to press her cheek uncomfortably against the door to see Cas nod.

Handsome Stranger is still standing there, a cup in each big hand. Cas stares at him disinterestedly.

He perseveres anyway. "Here," he says, holding out one of the cups. He digs in his pocket, pulling out something that looks maybe like a business card and handing that over, too. "I, uh. Hope you like vanilla." He smiles weakly. The hand freed of coffee reaches up to rub uncomfortably at the back of his neck. "I didn't know your order, so I had to guess. I, um." He shakes his head. "I gotta - have somewhere to - okay." He steps backward. "I'm Dean, by the way." At Cas's passive stare, he winces, and nods a little, then makes a hasty retreat.

Ruby's holding her breath, squeezing Anna's hand. Cas plods toward the door that's served as their hiding place, and they scramble away. Upon finding them standing wide-eyed in the center of the room, Cas rolls his eyes.

But he's... he's  _smiling_.

"I  _knew_  it!" Ruby crows. Victoriously, she grins at Anna. "I  _knew_  he had the hots for Barbie Boy."

Cas narrows his eyes.

A moment passes.

Ruby's grin doesn't fade.

Eventually, with all the grumpiness in the world, Cas growls, "His name is Dean." Belatedly, he remembers to add, "And I do not have the hots for him."

Ruby snorts. "Yeah, whatever you say." 

She turns to Anna. "I  _told_  you he had a crush," she says. "Come on, doesn't that earn me some free french-fries?"


End file.
